


Contort and Coalesce

by sachi_sama



Series: Love In Bloom [5]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sachi_sama/pseuds/sachi_sama
Summary: It doesn't matter really, what everyone else thinks. Shizuo's been corrupted from the start.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: Love In Bloom [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696390
Comments: 19
Kudos: 149
Collections: Shizaya*





	Contort and Coalesce

**Author's Note:**

> "And the day that we watch the death of the sun,  
> That the cloud and the cold and those jeans you have on,  
> That you gaze unafraid as they saw from the city ruins." -- ["Wasteland, Baby!"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N4rKN_qW5DU) by: Hozier

Shizuo has never been in love before, so he doesn't know much about the subject, but he doesn't think it's supposed to be like this.

He watches hungrily as Izaya moves about the room, dressing and getting ready for the day. Izaya has gotten into the habit of wearing Shizuo's shirts to bed, and in the morning, Shizuo loves to watch Izaya wash his face and brush his teeth with the shirt rising up just enough to reveal the soft skin of Izaya's upper thighs.

Is Shizuo supposed to feel this hungry for Izaya all the time? This...possessive? He knows they both have their own things to do, and he still just wants to cancel it all and stay in bed with Izaya. And Izaya would let him do it, too.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Izaya asks, grinning playfully over his shoulder at Shizuo. Currently he's pulling one of his own shirts from a hanger.

“Like what?” Shizuo asks.

“Like you want to eat me.”

“I do. I _could_.” Shizuo scoots to the edge of the bed and motions for Izaya to come closer. Izaya raises his eyebrows before slowly moving into Shizuo's outstretched arms.

“Is this a ploy to trap me all day? You're getting too good at it,” Izaya says, but he's still smiling, and Shizuo lowers his hands, traces the little dip where Izaya's ass meets his thighs.

“Maybe,” Shizuo murmurs. “You're the one wearing my shirt.”

“Oh? Is _that_ why you're so riled up?”

Shizuo growls because he doesn't _know_ why he's so hungry lately. It's an itch he can't scratch, his overwhelming desire for Izaya. It consumes him, settles under his skin and _festers_ until he has Izaya again, but even that's just a bandage over the real issue.

Shizuo presses his face into Izaya's chest and inhales deeply, makes a low rumble of appreciation from the way Izaya's scent melds perfectly with his own.

“Stay home,” Shizuo says, pulling Izaya into his lap. Izaya comes willingly, still wearing that sly smile of his.

“I can't. I've got work to do. Besides, don't you have plans with brother dearest today? You have to set an example for him.”

Shizuo grumbles, lifting his head to instead nuzzle into Izaya's neck. He doesn't think about anything as he licks the juncture of Izaya's neck and shoulder before biting down _hard_.

“Hn! _Shizu—_!” Izaya gasps, his nails digging into Shizuo's shoulders. Shizuo laps at the wound, tastes blood, and makes an appreciative noise before pulling back to admire his handiwork.

His eyes widen at the sight of the angry bite mark on Izaya's pale skin, blood pooling in the indentations left by Shizuo's teeth.

“Fuck... Fuck! I'm sorry!” Shizuo says hurriedly, wrapping his arms around Izaya's waist and hugging him tightly. “I didn't mean to do it so hard. Are you okay?”

“I'm fine,” Izaya says, and when Shizuo looks up at him skeptically, Izaya seems dazed, his face flushed and his pupils blown wide. “You don't have to worry so much about hurting me. I can handle you.”

Shizuo looks again at the bite mark he left and feels an inkling of horror because he _doesn't_ feel bad about leaving it in the least. Seeing his mark on Izaya's skin, so deep it'll probably scar, it stokes at the fire that's been growing in his veins since the first time he tasted Izaya. Shizuo doesn't know what's happening to him, why Izaya has always made him feel this way. Violent, hungry, possessive. It isn't supposed to be like this, is it?

Izaya leans forward and presses his lips softly to Shizuo's, pulling back playfully and smiling when Shizuo growls and yanks him back, kissing him properly. He forces Izaya's mouth open, sighs sweetly at the taste of Izaya and delves deeper.

“Your mouth tastes like blood,” Izaya murmurs, resting his forehead against Shizuo's. “I don't taste half bad, mixed with you.”

“ _Fuck,”_ Shizuo whines low in his throat, holds Izaya to him tighter. “Stay home. Stay with _me.”_

Izaya smiles and kisses Shizuo again, tugs hard at Shizuo's hair.

“Isn't it enough that I'll be going out into the world covered in your marks?” Izaya asks, and Shizuo growls in response.

“ _No._ You cover it all up.”

“I can't cover _this_ one. Undoubtedly that was your intention.” Izaya's fingers touch along the bleeding wound tentatively, but his smile never wavers. “It's much too hot for a high collar or scarf.”

“You could put a bandage over it. You...probably should. Shit, I really didn't mean for it to be so deep.”

“You don't really want me to cover it. And I'm not going to.”

Shizuo swallows hard, watches Izaya's nimble fingers press against the angry bite mark. The fire inside him grows until the smoke meets that ever present festering darkness, and Shizuo is hit full-force with what he would do to keep Izaya with him and away from everyone else.

“I'm yours, Shizu-chan,” Izaya murmurs into his ear, seemingly reading his mind, and something inside Shizuo snaps, but he's too afraid to let it take hold of him, is too cautious of what exactly he might do. Izaya kisses him again, sweetly, before getting up and finishing getting dressed. Shizuo watches him, hands held firmly at his sides because if he moves, he's going to grab for Izaya, and he's not going to let Izaya go.

“I'm off!” Izaya says, as he steps out of the bedroom. “I'll see you later, Shizu-chan!”

Shizuo falls backwards into the bed, puts his hands over his eyes, and tries not to focus on the beast he feels himself becoming.

***

“You're looking well,” Kasuka says when they meet. Today, Kasuka has chosen a more well-known restaurant in the area, and he's wearing simple clothes, but still has that hat on.

“Thanks. Things are going pretty good right now,” Shizuo says. “How are you? Busy with the latest project?”

Kasuka shrugs and takes a sip of his tea. “No more than usual.”

Shizuo and Kasuka have never exchanged many words throughout the entirety of their lives. They don't have to. Kasuka is one of the few people who understands Shizuo and doesn't judge him, and Shizuo can always relax around him. That's why he's so taken aback when Kasuka asks him a personal question.

“How is Orihara-san?”

Shizuo chokes on his own tea, looks up at Kasuka with watery eyes.

“You look surprised. Was it a secret?” Kasuka shrugs again. “Everyone knows.”

“It's not...a secret, I guess. Izaya is fine. Busy as always.” Shizuo feels himself flushing and he distracts himself with the arrival of their food. Kasuka doesn't say anything for a while.

“It's good he changed,” Kasuka says at last.

“Huh?”

“Orihara-san. You used to hate him.”

Shizuo considers Kasuka's words and realizes what he means. If Shizuo hated Izaya before, Izaya must have changed himself, gotten better to have their relationship change so suddenly. But that isn't the case at all. Izaya is the same as he always was, and Shizuo...thinks maybe _he's_ the one changing, not necessarily for the better.

Have other people not noticed? Shizuo wasn't always like this, was he?

“We don't have to talk about him. I just want you to know I'm happy for you. He's calmed you down,” Kasuka says, and Shizuo barks a laugh.

Izaya has not _ever_ calmed him down. Izaya is the one fanning the flames, poking and prodding and demanding attention like always. Now, at least, Shizuo can focus all his energy, good and bad, on Izaya, so he can see why other people might think Izaya is being a good influence.

“Yeah,” Shizuo says at last, still trying not to laugh. If Kasuka needs more of an elaboration, he doesn't ask, and for the remainder of their lunch, not many words are said between them.

***

Shizuo feels better, as he often does after meeting with Kasuka. Even if Kasuka doesn't know the finer details, Kasuka approves of Shizuo's relationship, and that's reason enough to feel lighter on his feet. Shizuo never knew how to bring it up before, but looking back, he shouldn't have worried at all.

He walks through the busy street, wondering if he should stop and grab some cigarettes when he hears a voice calling him.

“Shizuo-senpai!”

He turns to see Vorona walking towards him, a bag in her hand from a store Shizuo recognizes, but has never shopped in.

“Oh, hey.” He stops and waits for her, fishing a cigarette from his pack as she catches up to him.

“I meant to ask earlier, but I forgot to. I stopped by your old place to give you a book you mentioned reading, and they said you moved,” Vorona says. Shizuo hasn't exactly divulged to her that he's dating Izaya, though he did tell her he was seeing _someone._ Tom knows, but that was because he wouldn't stop trying to set Shizuo up with other women, so it had to be done. Somehow it's worse than telling Kasuka, because Kasuka at least will accept whatever it is Shizuo wants to do as long as it makes him happy.

“Right. I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you I moved. I live in Shinjuku now.”

Her pale eyes widen and then narrow, and he realizes she already knew, but wanted confirmation.

“So you are living with that man. I heard the rumors, but straight from the source is best, yes?”

“Listen, I know it's a lot. I can't even explain it all, and you've sat through enough of my complaining to know how complicated this is. Things are just...different now.” Shizuo flicks ashes and looks at her, knowing she'll have a harder time understanding than even Celty did. “Please try to understand.”

“Things are not different. You are.” She adjusts her bag and gives Shizuo a hard stare. “You said he is manipulative and sneaky, and you moved in with him? Are engaged in romance with him? I don't understand at all.”

Shizuo growls. “I don't need your blessing.”

“You don't have it,” she says simply, shaking her head. Her blonde waves catch the sunlight and glimmer. “He has corrupted you, and you've allowed him to.”

Shizuo clenches his fists, looks away from her. He knew this would come up eventually, and why wouldn't it? Anyone who's ever cared enough to really look at him knows he _hates_ Izaya, hates him so much that it consumes him, controls him. But now, it's twisted into something else entirely, has morphed into a desire so toxic that Shizuo doesn't know himself anymore when he's got Izaya in his arms. It's true then, that he's corrupted, but it goes deeper than that, doesn't it?

“I'll see you at work,” he tells her, turning to walk away. He doesn't want to defend himself or his decisions when he doesn't understand himself what changed so quickly. She grabs his sleeve, her grip firm.

“You are your own person, Shizuo-senpai. But I urge you to think about...how that man operates. If he could not remove you from his path by killing you, seducing you was the next best way.”

“Every decision I've made about him has been my own,” Shizuo snaps, pulling free.

“You don't seem certain of that.”

She lets him go then, and despite himself, Shizuo thinks about her words. He thinks back on how his relationship with Izaya came to be, how Izaya threatened Ami, made clear his intent to do the same or worse to anyone who dared stand between him and Shizuo.

Shizuo stops and buys groceries along with his cigarettes. He isn't much of a cook, but he knows basic recipes, and making something will distract him from his thoughts until Izaya returns later. He decides on curry, something he used to help his mother make a lot. Izaya seems to like bitter and bland things, so Shizuo doesn't get the spicy kind, though he himself prefers it.

As he walks home, he feels his fingers twitch with the need to do... _something_. He growls to himself, hating that he always feels this way now, restless and buzzing until he has Izaya with him again. It's like an addiction, somehow more potent than his need to smoke. Izaya has only been gone since this morning, and already Shizuo needs a fix.

He takes the long way back, deciding he needs a distraction. Izaya is off doing flea shit, and his hours are all over the place, so Shizuo never knows when he'll be back. Resisting the urge to call him just to hear his smarmy voice, Shizuo decides to just focus on not messing dinner up, and if he does, he can always order out and hide the evidence of his failure. Izaya would likely still find out somehow. Shizuo grins at the thought and shakes his head, wondering when all the things that used to bother him about Izaya suddenly became charming.

When he arrives home, he helps himself to a beer and gets to work on dinner. It's an easy recipe, but he's ruined it before by making the curry too runny and the vegetables too hard. He's lowering the sauce to a simmer when he hears a key in the door. He glances at the clock, surprised. It's early for Izaya to be home already, but sure enough, Izaya stumbles through the doorway, another man supporting him.

Shizuo vaguely recognizes the other man. He isn't great with names and faces, but he knows this is that Yakuza guy Izaya does work for regularly.

“Ah, Shizu-chan. You're back earlier than I would have thought,” Izaya says, his voice perfectly level despite the fact he's being supported. Shizuo is across the room in three strides.

“What happened?” he demands.

“Meeting went south,” Izaya says. “Shiki-san, you know Shizuo, right?”

“Is there anyone who doesn't?” Shiki asks. He allows Shizuo to take Izaya from him, and then he holds his hand out for shaking. Shizuo glares at him before he takes it, squeezing tight enough to hurt. Shiki doesn't flinch.

“What _happened?_ ” Shizuo demands again. This time, it's Shiki who answers.

“We went out to meet some other men who had requested the use of my informant. Due to the amount of people around, we didn't know some of them were part of a rival organization. We found out rather quickly.”

“As I said, it went south,” Izaya says. “Shiki-san, did you already call Shinra?”

“I did. He'll be busy tonight. If it hurts badly, we can get you another doctor.”

“I'll be fine as long as he comes by tonight.”

“Call if you need anything, Izaya-san,” Shiki says, and then he looks to Shizuo, who is glaring at him openly. “You too, Heiwajima-san. Call if he doesn't cooperate with the doctor's orders.”

Izaya snorts and waves him out. When the door is closed, Shizuo shifts his gaze to Izaya, who looks exhausted.

“You aren't wounded badly? You're okay?” Shizuo asks lowly.

“Well, I was shielded from the worst of it. It wasn't me they were after. I'm not an official member of the Awakusu-Kai, I'm just an informant. I got tossed around when it all went to shit, but Shiki-san yanked me out of the crowd, which is surprising. I was under the impression none of them liked me much. With reason, of course.”

“He didn't seem injured,” Shizuo says, thinking of how smoothly Shiki was walking.

“He probably wasn't. Shiki-san is amazingly adept at fighting in close quarters. It's interesting, seeing as how he was almost definitely drunk at the time.” Izaya winces as he adjusts himself, turning instead to look into the kitchen. “You're cooking?”

“Yeah. Just some curry, nothing fancy. Do you like curry okay? I mean, you're a picky bastard.”

“I'll eat it since you made it,” Izaya says. Shizuo gauges his expression, but Izaya seems perfectly sincere. “I think I'm going to go take a bath.”

“Let me help,” Shizuo says. Izaya laughs softly.

“Generous of you. I was sure you'd be pissed at me.”

“Oh, I am. Why the fuck didn't you call me?” Shizuo asks, lifting Izaya gently and carrying him towards the stairs.

“It all happened so fast. And I'm perfectly capable of defending myself, you know. Besides, I didn't want to interrupt your time with brother dearest.”

Shizuo frowns, hating that answer. He mulls it over as he helps Izaya undress and starts running the bathwater.

“You should've called anyway,” he decides at last as he lowers Izaya into the tub. Izaya is covered in bruises, most of them on his ribs. Shizuo looks once at the mark he left on Izaya's neck, hates the way it blends in with the other marks he didn't leave, hates the way those bruises are covering the scar where Izaya was shot, another reminder of Shizuo being unable to protect him.

“Don't worry so much,” Izaya says simply. “The ones that attacked are likely dead now. There's nothing left for you to do.”

“I don't give a shit about anyone else,” Shizuo huffs, and Izaya grins at him wearily.

“Shouldn't you go make sure your curry isn't burning?” he asks, and Shizuo grumbles as he gets up to go check it.

He's starting the rice when the door opens again, Shinra bustling through it. Shinra looks tired, but he smiles brightly at Shizuo all the same.

“Is Izaya-kun sleeping?” Shinra asks, and Shizuo shakes his head.

“Bath,” he says.

“Got it,” Shinra says, already making his way to the stairs. Shizuo balks and grabs Shinra by the back of his coat.

“Oi, you creepy bastard! You can't barge in there while he's bathing!”

“Why not? It's nothing I haven't seen before,” Shinra says with a shrug. “I'm in a bit of a hurry, so I can't wait around while he finishes up.”

“That's not the point— What do you _mean_ it's nothing you haven't seen before?!”

“Shinra, you're such a pervert,” Izaya says from the top of the stairs. He's wearing one of Shizuo's shirts again, toweling at his wet hair as he gingerly makes his way down. Shizuo growls and goes to meet him, helping him before he can injure himself worse.

“You're standing, that's good,” Shinra says as Shizuo helps Izaya to the couch. “You're better off than some of the others.”

“I wasn't in the fray. I was on the outskirts of it. Just got shoved around a bit.”

“A _bit_ ,” Shizuo murmurs, going back to his cooking. He listens into what they're saying as he grabs another beer from the fridge.

“You definitely have a couple of broken ribs,” Shinra says, feeling along Izaya's chest. “As for your ankle, it's likely just a sprain. Did you trip over something?”

“Someone kicked me,” Izaya says. “I didn't see who. I don't think they were trying to.”

“Well, you're scrawny as hell, so it injured you all the same!” Shinra laughs, and Shizuo is tempted to throw something at him.

“Pleased as always to know I entertain you, Shinra,” Izaya drawls. He winces when Shinra presses down against his ribs again. “Is that necessary?”

“Yes. You need to stop getting in the middle of this stuff. One day, you aren't going to be so lucky.”

“I don't know how you manage to both nag me about my health and be indifferent about it at the same time. It's a gift you have. Anyway, shouldn't you be getting back to Celty now? I know how you hate being kept from her.”

“I do! But she knows I'll be out most of the night.”

“You wanna stay for dinner?” Shizuo asks, surprising them and himself.

“That'd be great,” Shinra says gratefully. Izaya sees the beer in Shizuo's hand and asks for a glass of wine. Shinra immediately shoots that idea down. “You'll be on painkillers for a few days. No drinking.”

Izaya pouts openly but he brightens when Shizuo comes over to pick him up and help him sit at the table. Shinra helps Shizuo with plates, chattering on and on about random things, and when they're all seated, Izaya gives a thumbs-up when he tries the curry.

Shinra eats quickly, stating he's in a hurry. He promises to see them soon and rustles around in his white coat as he stands. He rattles like a walking pharmacy. He hands Izaya a bottle and in a flurry of limbs and chatter, he's gone as quickly as he came.

“How are we friends with such a talkative moron?” Shizuo asks and Izaya snorts.

“Could be worse. At least he's a drug-peddler.” Izaya spoons more curry into his mouth and reads the label of the pills Shinra gave him. “Ugh. These will have me sleeping for days.”

“Good. You need it. You don't ever get any sleep.”

“It's not as if I have work to do anyway.” Izaya reaches over, steals a sip of Shizuo's beer. He giggles when Shizuo huffs and yanks it back. “That's disgusting anyway. Hey, so how was Kasuka-san? Did the two of you enjoy your brotherly lunch date?”

“It was fine,” Shizuo says. “He asked me about you.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. He said he approves.”

“I'll sleep so much easier at night,” Izaya says, and Shizuo resists the urge to shove him. “I should have a lunch date with him soon, too. Win him over.”

“That's a terrible idea.” Shizuo grins at the thought, though. Maybe the two of them _would_ get along. Kasuka is very easy to get along with.

“You like the idea. Your two favorite people in the world, bonding. Imagine how much we could gossip about you.”

“That's fine, you can gossip. Kasuka isn't the gossiping type.”

“I prefer to do the talking anyway.” Izaya eats half of the curry and then takes a pill, chasing it with a glass of water. He tries to get up to help Shizuo clean and put away the leftovers, but Shizuo lifts him and places him on the couch, ignoring his cute pout. By the time Shizuo is done, Izaya is drooping on the couch, clearly fighting sleep. Shizuo snorts and turns off the TV, lifting Izaya once more and carrying him to the bedroom.

“I saw Vorona today, too,” Shizuo says as Izaya burrows into the blankets sleepily.

“Mm...” Izaya hums. “She hates me.”

“Yeah. She doesn't like me seeing you. She said some really shitty things about you.”

“Most people do,” Izaya says, blinking up at Shizuo. “What did she say?”

“That you're using me. Tom-san hinted the same before, but I denied it both times.”

“Did you? How can you be so sure I'm _not_ using you? Maybe I am. Maybe I'm keeping you all to myself so you won't get in my way anymore.” Izaya's voice is heavy with impending sleep. He's the furthest thing from threatening right now. It makes Shizuo smile fondly.

“I already told you that you can keep me all to yourself. I'm keeping you, too.” Shizuo leans down and nuzzles into Izaya, kisses him gently.

“She's wrong anyway. I _am_ using you, but only for your body.” Izaya grins up at him, and Shizuo kisses him again.

“That's okay, too.”

“As long as we agree...” Izaya's hands trail through Shizuo's hair, petting and tugging in that perfect way that has Shizuo melting against him. Shizuo kisses Izaya's neck, lingers on the bite he left earlier. Izaya moans softly, and Shizuo is filled with a possessive hunger, the very same hunger he always feels for Izaya, but he feels overwhelmed, suffocated by it. He growls into Izaya's ear, settling close to him, careful not to put his weight on Izaya's injured ribs.

“Next time, I want to be there. I want to keep you safe.”

“Who can say when that might be? Don't worry about it,” Izaya says. Shizuo lifts to his elbows, looks into Izaya's sleepy eyes.

“I'm going with you from now on.”

“What about Tom-san?” Izaya asks. His hand cups Shizuo's cheek, the coolness of his ring a contrast to the warmth of their skin.

“He'll understand. He knows how I am about you.” Shizuo covers Izaya's hand with his own, turns his head and kisses Izaya's palm.

“Everyone will say I'm blackmailing you,” Izaya says. He moves his arms to wrap around Shizuo's neck. “If we join forces, no one will stand a chance against us.”

“Don't give a fuck about anyone else,” Shizuo says, leaning close and nosing against Izaya's cheek. He loves the way Izaya clings to him, like he's both terrified to do it and terrified to let go. “You're mine. No one else should ever fucking touch you.”

Izaya makes a soft noise, a barely audible intake of breath, too sharp to be normal. His eyelids are heavy, but his pupils are blown wide, the rust color of his eyes swallowed in darkness as he looks up at Shizuo.

“I want—“

“I know what you want,” Shizuo murmurs, leaning in and sealing his mouth over Izaya's. He closes his teeth against Izaya's bottom lip, savors Izaya's breathy whine and slides his tongue against Izaya's, kissing him deeply. Izaya tries to arch against him, makes a muffled noise of complaint when Shizuo holds him down. “The answer is no, you brat. You need to rest.”

“I don't want to rest,” Izaya says petulantly, but he's not arguing as much as he normally would. He pulls Shizuo into another kiss, this one sweet and languid as Izaya melts more and more into the cool sheets of the bed. Shizuo smiles against his lips.

“Why are you fighting going to sleep? You're exhausted. Just sleep and get better.”

“Are you coming to bed too?” Izaya asks, and Shizuo kisses his cheek.

“In a little bit. I gotta make a phone call.”

Izaya makes a noise of protest and holds tighter to Shizuo, but soon enough he starts to drift off, his grip loosening. Shizuo waits until Izaya is sleeping soundly before he rolls out of bed and turns off the light. He walks quietly down the stairs and grabs a cigarette, opening one of the windows as he lights up. He fishes his phone out of his pocket and dials Tom's number.

Tom is understanding, but confused. Like Vorona, he doesn't understand how a hatred like Shizuo's for Izaya could turn into something else so suddenly, but Shizuo knows with every word he speaks that he's making the right choice. Even if it blows up in his face somehow, ends up being a mistake, Shizuo knows Izaya is what he wants, all he's ever wanted, and even if it's a strange and twisted love they share, Shizuo is tired of fighting it.

“ _Are you sure about this, Shizuo? Are you sure he's changed?”_ Tom asks, and Shizuo exhales smoke, grins out at the bustling city below.

“No, but I have.”

Tom tells him there's always a spot open for him if he has a change of heart. They make plans to meet up soon, and by the time Shizuo hangs up the phone he's filled with a strange energy, the way he always is when he decides to make a major change in his life. He rubs out the cigarette and runs water over it before he climbs the stairs, undressing along the way. When he slides back into the bed, Izaya immediately rolls towards him, tucking against his bare chest.

“Shizu...” Izaya mumbles, nuzzling him unconsciously, and Shizuo holds him close, buries his face in Izaya's hair and smiles widely, withholding a laugh as he feels himself giving in to what he's known he'd become all along.

**Author's Note:**

> How long can one person live off Wheat Thins? Not long. How long can one person live off Wheat Thins and pasta? Long enough. How many parts is Love in Bloom gonna have? Listen. Who can even say? 
> 
> My [tumblr](https://sachigram.tumblr.com/)


End file.
